Love Knows No Bounds
by JeagerLicious
Summary: Eren works while everyone has a day off. Mikasa finds him and they share a moment. Changes POV a couple times, but basically Eremika fluff XD


**Hello! This is a one-shot I've been writing over a period of time. Might seem a little all over the place, but I tried to make it seem legit. Hope its okay! **

**Sorry I just love this pairing so MUSH, and I'm not a very good writer but I had to do this. **

~ Love Knows No Bounds ~

_Eren POV_

It was hot. Sweat dripped into my eyes, and dust got stuck up my nose. I couldn't stand this weather, and cleaning stalls in a musky stable didn't make it any better.

Disgusted at the way my hair clung to my forehead, I decided to take a quick break. Leaning my pitchfork against a stall, I wiped my face with the back of my sleeve. An overpowering smell reached my nose, and I bent awkwardly to see my shoulder. I had somehow managed to get horse shit all over my jacket. Fuck.

Wriggling out of the jacket and tossing it aside, I sighed loudly. I was sick of doing chores on such a hot day, when everyone else In the Legion had a day off. Fuck the Corporal, who insists on having to keep me busy. It's been three hours and no one had come to relieve me yet.

I glanced at the pitch fork, noticing the little splinters in the handle and the nicks in the metal. Staring for a long minute, I contemplated whether or not to finish the last few stalls. Looking over my shoulder, I could see Sasha and Connie in the courtyard, running around, yelling and squawking at each other. Carefree, with no chores to do. I envied them.

Glancing back to the pitch fork, I slowly reached out a hand to grab it.

Changing my mind halfway, I instead extended a leg and kicked it violently, sending it flying several meters.

"Fuck it."

Growling softly to myself in frustration, I looked longingly back at Sasha and Connie. Should I go to them? If I did, I would probably get in trouble for disobeying commands. Shaking my head, I decided on staying here.

Finding an empty, clean stall, I fell back ungracefully onto the hay. I smiled gently, closing my eyes. Fuck chores, fuck the Corporal, fuck it all. If everyone gets a day off, I'm damn well getting a day off too.

I lay there silently, and no one came to find me. The only sounds I could hear were the bluebirds singing gently in the forest behind the stable, and the occasional clopping sound of horseshoes as soldiers came and went with horses. No one payed any attention to me, not that I was complaining.

Every now and then, some girls would come past and stop in front of my stall. They would whisper loudly to each other about me, and I would open my eyes and send them glares. They would hurry away, and I would close my eyes again.

It was after about a half hour when I started drifting off. My limbs were aching from three hours of shovelling horse shit, and my entire body felt like caving in. Stifling a yawn, I rolled onto my side. I was on the verge of falling asleep when I heard faint footsteps approaching, and they stopped outside of my stall.

_Probably just another girl coming to perve on me, _I thought.

And on that last thought and an almighty deep breath, I fell into the depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

_Mikasa POV_

When I heard that Eren didn't get a day off like the rest of us, I was furious. I knew Eren wouldn't take it well, and he'd show it by acting like a brat. That's just how he was. So instead of staying in the garden with the other's, I found myself leaping to my feet to find him.

I found the Corporal easy enough, he was busy cleaning around the castle. I approached him slowly.

"Corporal, sir. May I ask where Eren may be?"

He looked over at me, pulling down the cloth covering his mouth. After a long moment, he spoke.

"Jaeger's busy following orders. He doesn't need you bothering him."

I ducked my chin. "Sir, i… I just want to give him something to drink. He hasn't had anything since breakfast."

He sighed loudly, looking annoyed. "Seriously Ackerman, It's not like he's going to die or anything."

He picked up his cleaning supplies and turned around to stalk down the hall.

I stepped after him, trying to follow but hesitating. "Sir."

When he reached the end of the hallway, he stopped long enough to send a glare over his shoulder. 'He's in the stables."

I perked up. "Uh, thankyou sir."

Turning quickly, I hurried back outside, grabbing a bottle of water on the way out. I manoeuvred around the other soldiers, making it to the stables and noticing several wheelbarrow's full of horse dung.

"Eren?" I called, slowly walking through the stable, looking in every stall.

No answer.

When I reached the last couple of stalls, a flash of colour caught my eye. Stopping In my tracks, I peered in. There Eren lay, sprawled across the hay, limbs spread everywhere and hair plastered to his face.

He looked ridiculous.

Smiling, I simply watched him for several minutes. He rolled around a bit, before sighing deeply and going still. His breathing pattern changed, and I took that as my que to enter.

I stepped carefully, tip-toeing around his legs and squatting down next to his head. I brought out a hand and swept back his sweat-matted hair, revealing more of his tan skin. His face was usually pretty and flawless, but now it looked dirty, with dust and hay shavings stuck all over him.

In his sleep, Eren moaned gently and flopped down onto his back. I watched him closely, noticing how his lips parted slightly with every breath.

I was drawn to the throbbing in his neck, the vein that pulsed life. I tentatively extended a finger, resting it on the spot below his jaw. The throbbing was wild, pulsing aggressively against my hand. My finger traced the vein, acting on its own. Reaching his collarbone, I went over his shirt until my finger rested above his heart. I placed my hand flat against his chest, bowing my head and simply sat there, listening to the beautiful sound that I basically lived for.

My lowered head slowly inched downwards, until it rested next to my hand on Eren's chest. I turned my head, moving over and pressed my lips to the skin under his jaw. His skin was hot, but it was welcoming, and it was home. I left my face there for a while, not caring if anyone saw me like this.

After several minutes, I remembered the water bottle I had brought for Eren. I stood up, removing my hand and brushing my hair out of my eyes. I grabbed the bottle that lay behind me, and un-screwed the cap. I glanced down at Eren's peaceful face. He always looked so gentle and innocent when he was sleeping. But his face was dirty.

I brought the bottle above his head, tipping the bottle and watching as water fell in slow motion to splash all over Eren's face.

* * *

_Eren POV_

Something cold and wet fell onto my face like a river and I flung myself upright, yelling out in surprise. What the fuck is this?! I brought up my hand to wipe my face, bringing it to eye level and noticing that I was drenched in water. How the fuck did I …

I looked up slowly, meeting the eyes of a smiling Mikasa. I stared at her open mouthed, probably looking like a drowned fish.

"Mikasa? Why?" I whispered breathlessly, still shocked from the sudden awakening.

Her smile only grew wider, till she burst into fits of giggles. I was taken by surprise, as Mikasa never laughed and the sound was foreign to my ears. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her whole body shaking with the effort.

It was hard to stay mad at her for long, and as I stood up I couldn't help but let a smile play across my face. She was just too precious.

I let out a battle-cry. "Mikasa!"

Her giggling turned into a half-scream as i ran at her and tackled her legs. My momentum sent us sprawling across the hay once again, Mikasa crushed beneath me.

"Ow get off, your heavy, Eren!" she whined, though laughter was still present in her voice. I snickered, laughing wickedly as I braced my legs on either side of her body and started to tickle her. She squealed, her arms and legs flailing about miserably as she tried to stop me. Her elbow caught me in the face suddenly and I had to stop when pain shot up my nose.

Mikasa stopped, watching me squint my eyes shut and sit still as a small trickle of blood leaked out of my nose. I took deep breaths, trying to regain my senses.

Mikasa brought her knee up and somehow got it wedged underneath my stomach, using it to fling me off her. I rolled onto my back, wincing at the tension in my muscles. I opened my eyes slightly, groaning. Through the little slit of light I was letting in, I couldn't see anything. I opened my eyes fully, gasping when I realised Mikasa's face was one inch away from mine. I blushed, trying to pull my head back.

"The fuck, Mikasa. Go away."

She smiled, instead leaning forward and kissing my nose. "I'm not going anywhere."

I sighed, turning my face to the side. "Whatever."

Since she was hovering lightly above me, she now dropped her full weight onto me. She closed her eyes, resting her chin in the crook of my collarbone. I glanced at her the best I could from this angle.

She had her legs tucked neatly in-between mine, and her arms were relaxed at her sides, her finger twitching every now and then against the exposed skin at my hips.

Though I would never admit it to her, she was perfect. And I loved her.

I brought up my arms and wrapped them loosely around her torso, planting a quick kiss on her forehead before settling down. We lay comfortably like that until sleep found me once again.

* * *

_Mikasa POV_

It was nearly dark by the time I opened my eyes, sleepily glancing around me. The events from an hour before came flooding back, and I squinted in the dim light to take in my surroundings. While we were asleep, we had somehow managed to flip onto our sides and be pressed up against each other. I looked down, noticing how my legs were tangled with Eren's.

I leaned back slightly, planning on looking at his face, but I was restricted movement when a pair of arms tightened around me. Eren had me in a firm embrace, hands locked together behind my back, preventing my escape.

It was only then that I realised where I had placed _my _hands during my slumber. Both my arms were bent and pressed between both our bodies, but my hands were somehow right above his heart. I could feel it again, that beautiful rhythm. I could stay like this forever, I realised.

The moment was broken suddenly when the sound of bells being chimed in the distance was called. It was time for Dinner. Sighing, I slowly de-tangled our legs and wriggled out of his arms. Cursing the loss of his body heat, I stood reluctantly, shaking the sleep out of my feet.

Before I woke him up, I simply stood above him and watched him. He was truly beautiful when he was asleep, and in that moment I felt so lucky to have him. To have known him, to call him mine. To simply have him in my life.

I hoped that someday, I would find the courage to tell Eren how I felt about him. Why didn't I tell him, though? Was I afraid of rejection? I think I was mainly afraid that there's a chance that our bond would be ruined. Trashed. Forgotten.

More than anything, I hoped that the Titans would just hurry up and die already. All I want is for them to be gone, so we all can leave the Scouting Legion. So we can dare to have relationships. Dare to love, unbounded by the chains of responsibility.

All I want is Eren by my side, always. I want to hold him, protect him, tressure him.

But why, I tell myself. Why do I feel this way over him?

But then, I know the answer. It's because he saved me all those years ago. Because he is Humanity's last Hope. Because he is in general, a beautiful person and a loving friend. Because maybe I fell in love with him. Maybe I fell hard. Maybe I try to tell myself that I don't love him like that, but then i look into his eyes. Those pools of melted turquoise emeralds and shining sapphires, a colour that I have never seen before. It captures me, draws me in, and I realise, that I've just fallen for him even more.

I might tell him soon. He might just love me back. And then we can destroy the Titans together, and be together forever. Always, never apart. And once we're free of these walls, we can go anywhere, do anything. Most importantly, be together.

Because love knows no bounds.

**Please don't kill me. I tried, okay? Sorry about all the POV changes. If anyone actually read it though, thank you so very much, whoever you are. XD**

**~ JeagerLicious**


End file.
